Space Ducks
"Space Ducks" is the 31st episode in the first season of Breadwinners, the 1st half of episode 16. It aired on November 15, 2014. Plot It started that SwaySway and Buhdeuce are stacking a lot of type bread. Buhdeuce stops stacking and examining the puffernickel breads until he eats it and puffed himself in puffernickel. They heard a customer call alert. Buhdeuce roll and jumps himself to the rocket van but he's stucked in the van because he is too big to get in. SwaySway help him get him unstucked on the van until Buhdeuce had to go out by himself by his fartness. They're in the van and check the order. The order was coming from space station ordered by the astronauts in space because they haven't eaten anything in one afternoon. Then it shows a disasterous hungry astronauts in space. They said they want the order right now but the problem is no one ever delivers breads to space before. Thus Buhdeuce decides to declines the order from the astronauts. But SwaySway changes the subject that no one ever delivers to space, he can say they can be the first one to delivers bread in space. Buhdeuce thinks how he wants to be the first one to delivers to space but asks how to get to space with a rocket van only and not ready for it. They can if Ketta will upgrade their delivery vehicle. Although that it's already finished, Ketta upgrades it into a space rocket van(as the van is tied up to the space rocket though). SwaySway and his friend Buhdeuce level up to Space Ducks and walks to the rocket in slow motion. But Ketta interrupts their moment and they can't go to space yet but SwaySway dosen't cares because he saids they have a space suit and helmet to go to space. Ketta brings out the astronauts for featherbrains book. They can't go to space because it can be surprisingly dangerous and crazy troubleness if they're careless. They stopped and try to change the opposite by saying they can go because they're breadwinners and thinks about they're better than taking any training or tests to go to space. Ketta can only let them go if they pass the test and bring out space t-shirts. They become obsessed with the t-shirts and agreed to take the test. The first test shows if they can handle extreme cold temperature from outside space. SwaySway saids it's easy and wants to bring the temperature. But in a single shot in a second, they got extremely cold of the temperature. Ketta fires the second shot and its colour turns to dark blue. After Ketta fires the final shot, Buhdeuce was able to survive it by wearing snow clothes except SwaySway brings defenseless from freezing. Buhdeuce brings out a cone and put it in SwaySway's nose. The first test ends. The second test shows if they can survive meteors from outer space by Ketta using Meateors Gun on them. She then shoots and the breadwinners are running away from the Meateors gunshots. Although SwaySway decides to turn back and use Buhdeuce to eat all the gunshots in a test. Ketta stops shooting and checks her test subject paper. As once they're back, Buhdeuce burps and the second test ends. The third test shows if they can handle to balance by spinning around in circles. Ketta saids to stay calm and relax until the test begins. It started spinning until SwaySway says to make it go faster. Ketta increases the speed and both of them are taking the experience of handling it. But SwaySway loses all of his balance until he crashed to the title board and just saids 'Nailed It!'. Buhdeuce clearly survives the test and throws up because of the spinning. Ketta check the papers and test subjects. Until the final test ends. The papers are already finished and inserts it to the space feeding commands center vertifying machine that was builded by her. The machine starts vertifying the space board papers. Buhdeuce wants to hurry because of the astronauts are getting hungrier and dying. As soon as it dones, Ketta grabs and check the papers after the machines vertifies and feeds it. Ketta asks if they don't make it through the test. Buhdeuce starts to cry and thinks all his space dreams and destiny are never be true and failed. SwaySway then says that he can't go to space without his best friend and co-pilot Buhdeuce. Ketta says that his saying is true because he's not going to space. Thus he's the only one who nevers pass the other tests and too crazy and confused to go to space. SwaySway becomes shocked and can't believe that he can't be the first Breadwinner to go to space. Then all his body parts fall off for hearing the news. Despitely Buhdeuce is the only one have to go to space by himself. Buhdeuce says the same words as SwaySway does. SwaySway saids that he has to go there alone and must be careful on outer space. Buhdeuce then goes to the rocket without listening to him clearly. SwaySway asks if he stills can get the t-shirts and he uses it to stop his sneezing. While the rocket is about to launch, Buhdeuce wears his seatbelt in case to avoid injuries and Ketta is talking to him on the space radio center on mission control and gives the sequence to launch the rocket. Buhdeuce press all the buttons and holders to go to space for take off. Ketta gives the launch sequence in 10 but got bored to say go instantly. Buhdeuce presses the launch button to take off. As soon as he takes off, Buhdeuce holds the steering while the rocket is going fast to space. The rocket reach to the solar space and Buhdeuce was surprised and amazed to see outer space while floating around in zero gravity. But once he saids that he's in space, he become scared while he's alone, dosen't know to drive and the location of the space station. He looks scared and shocked when he's pressing all the buttons while Ketta is helping SwaySway to calm and cheers him up that SwaySway wants to go to space too. But while she's touching him, he feels unnoticeable until it was a cardboard fraud. Buhdeuce stills scared and needs some help to drive the rocket van. He wishes that SwaySway was here to help but his clothes start to feel something is coming out of his clothes. Until he stops, Buhdeuce calms down and then it gives its last push until it revealed to have SwaySway was hiding in his clothes for wanting to be the first breadwinner to delivers food to space. Buhdeuce becomes happy while he's here. Jelly accidentally touches one of the levers, and the rocket at high speed crashes into the space station. The guys docked and began to distribute quazy bread to each duck-astronaut in the beak. Delivery is successful, but when SwaySway and Buhdeuce are back in the rocket truck, they are contacted by Ketta, who is trying to reason with SwaySway. However, the high bap refuses to listen and with its eyes closed enables ultra speed. The ducklings get hit by a meteor shower that destroyed the rocket, but when they seemingly escape, Ketta tells them they're being sucked into a black hole. The guys panic, but thanks to Jelly, they find a solution: to eat Puffernickel bread to plug a black hole with its volume. This responsibility Buhdeuce takes on, as he was the one who passed the test. Buhdeuce eats a lot of loaves and plugs up a black hole, but she turns out to be bigger than it seemed, and she started sucking the duckling inside. SwaySway spit on the prohibitions and hurries to help his best bap, bringing him more bread Puffernickel. Then the black hole explodes, dropping SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and Jelly back to Ketta's workshop. The guys are happy that they were able to survive, and Ketta is going to hand over the remaining for Buhdeuce t-shirt, but something escapes from under his spacesuit again, and this time, it was an alien creature. The episode ends with the" alien " taking the t-shirt and running off the screen. Characters Major characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *Ketta *Rocket Van *Alien Trivia *At the end of the episode, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Ketta, and Jelly breaks the fourth wall by calling out the name of the episode for the audience. They might have that value in winning, but it seemed like they were shouting it to the audience. *Another time SwaySway breaks the fourth wall is when he says "It's another happy ending." *This is the first time a different explosion effect was used. *This was the first time the episode's title card was animated. Continuity *This is the third time the Rocket Van is seen in space. The first time was Rocket Trouble. and the second is Fowl Feud. Cultural Refrences *The Xenomorph from the movie Alien bursts out of Buhdeuce's stomach. *The Puffernickel bread's side effect is similar to the P Balloon in the SNES game Super Mario World. Gallery Th-77.jpeg Th-140.jpeg|Thank my lucky ducky stars you're ok SwaySway's Body Parts.jpg|Nope. Afraid not Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes